


Red Envelope

by bookslutskye



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, jun fake confident and jihoon fake unbothered cliche, jun is the god of luck, me slowly filling up the junhoon tag like i was born to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookslutskye/pseuds/bookslutskye
Summary: Everyone knows that claw machines are rigged. There's no way Junhui should be able to win. But he always seems to get lucky with these sorts of things.





	Red Envelope

They’re at the arcade, against Jihoon’s will. Games are fun, but arcades are loud and gross and the games are mostly of the not-fun variety. It doesn’t help that Junhui insists that it’s a date despite Jihoon vehemently denying he would ever go on a date with him. They had just finished a racing game, and Jun pouted as he lost. Jihoon was about to say something scathing and possibly taunting when he lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Look!” he practically squeals. “There’s a cat!” He runs over to a claw machine and Jihoon reluctantly follows. Sure enough, in the far corner he can see the ear of a cat, half-buried by other stuffed toys.

He scoffs. “No way are you getting that.” He hadn’t necessarily meant it to be cruel, but Jun’s face falls just the same. 

“Says you.” He pouts. “I bet I could get it.”

“Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet?”

“A kiss.” Jun grin and Jihoon’s smirk falls. “If I can get that cat in...” He checks the price of the game. “... three tries, I get to kiss you.”

“You’re going to waste $3 on a chance at a kiss?”

“Won’t be a waste when I win,” Jun says happily.

“And what if you lose?”

Jun shrugs, already grabbing a dollar bill from his wallet. “Then I’ll be $3 poorer.”

“So, I get nothing out of this arrangement?” Jihoon asks, leaning against the machine with his arms crossed.

“Well,” Junhui starts with a grin, trying to flatten a crumpled bill. “If I win, you get to kiss me.” The machine spits his bill back out and he frowns as Jihoon snorts. “Otherwise, you get the sweet satisfaction of watching me lose.” The machine finally takes the dollar, and Junhui stands, flashing a smile at Jihoon before taking his spot at the joystick. 

“You know these things are rigged, right?” Jihoon comments as Jun maneuvers the claw toward the cat. He doesn’t spend time finicking over the placement and simply presses the button, the claw shooting down and hooking the cat's ear. Jihoon watches in mortification as the cat begins to rise with the claw, then lets out a breath as it drops, furry butt still caught under a minion plushie. 

Junhui spares him a small laugh. “I still have two tries,” he says, pulling out another bill as the claw returns to the dropbox and opens to give them nothing. Jihoon snorts as he flattens another bill, taking time to smooth a dog-eared corner. 

Jihoon’s heart skips a beat as Junhui once again manages to get a grip on the frankly far too large stuffed cat. He breathes another sigh of relief as it falls just before the finish line. He smirks as Jun presses his lips together in a thin line, pulling out his last dollar. 

It’s all or nothing this time, and as Junhui takes his time assessing the situation and painstakingly positioning the claw, Jihoon decides to stare at him rather than the cat. It’s not like he’ll win anyways, he tells himself. Claw machines are the most rigged games in the arcade, everyone knows it. So, he lets himself trace the line of Junhui’s jaw with his eyes, allows himself to count Jun’s moles. He has a new one this summer, or perhaps one Jihoon’s failed to notice before. One that his sideburn seems to point to. 

He’s staring at it when Jun gives a triumphant cry and the machine goes bonkers. Flashing lights and spewing noises in celebration. Jun pulls the cat plushie out and presents it to Jihoon with a smile. 

“What?”

“For you,” he says, pushing the plushie forward a little more.

“Why? You’re the one who won it.”

Jun rolls his eyes. “You’re the entire reason I even tried. Come on.” He pushes the cat insistently into Jihoon’s chest until he has no choice but to take it. He stares at its mouth, a stretched out W-like shape and hates that he thinks it’s cute. Whatever, he thinks. He’s always liked cats. 

It’s a total shock when lips press against his cheek because in all his staring he had forgotten their bet. He feels a blush quickly rise and freezes in his spot, barely lifting his eyes to stare at Junhui’s hunched form. 

He finds a blush there as well. Junhui’s hands are stuffed in his pockets and he’s leaning forward on his toes and Jihoon knows he only does that when he’s nervous. For some reason, it makes him blurt out: “You call that a kiss?”

Junhui startles, shuffles nervously and lets out a choked laugh. “I was taught to be a gentleman.”

Jihoon scoffs, the bravado the only thing keeping him from melting into the floor. “I was taught to never half-ass anything.”

Junhui looks at him curiously, then takes his hands out of his pockets. They come up near Jihoon’s face, hesitating, and Jihoon tilts his head back to stare him dead in the eyes. He knows there’s a challenging look on his face because Junhui laughs and finally cups his cheeks.

Junhui bites his lips. Like, a lot. Jihoon knows but is not surprised to find them smooth and warm against his own. He had forgotten what this was like, this pressure of a mouth on his, and he finds he quite likes it even if it is Junhui.

Especially because it’s Junhui.

It’s chaste; closed mouth and less than 5 seconds, but Jihoon is still breathless and dumbstruck when Junhui pulls back. He ignores how hot his face feels and instead decides to focus on Junhui’s flush instead. He thinks the pink looks pretty dusting his cheeks. 

Junhui manages his signature cocky grin and asks: “Still think it was rigged?”

Jihoon nods. “Of course. You’re just insanely lucky.”

Jun smiles, bright and heart-fluttering. His hand moves forward but hesitates. Jihoon’s own are still wrapped snug around the fluffy cat but he thinks maybe one would be more comfortable secured in Junhui’s warmth. “So, I’m special?”

Jihoon tilts his head up to look Junhui in the eye. They’re back to a normal, friendly distance of approximately one foot and it makes the strain on his neck easier. He takes the outstretched hand and it’s just as warm and rough as he thought it would be. “Yeah. You’re like, the god of luck. What mythology has a god of luck? Greek?”

Junhui laughs. “I don’t know.” Their intertwined hands swing. “Probably. They have gods for everything.”

“What about in China? I know the golden cat is lucky, and the number 8?”

Junhui nods and starts to pull him towards another game he’s bound to win and Jihoon’s bound to lose. “There are a lot of things. And anything is lucky if you put it in a red envelope.”

Jihoon wonders if Junhui’s mother wrapped him in red blankets as a baby. If that’s what makes him so good at these stupid games. He wonders if he had a good luck charm hidden in his pocket or slipped into his wallet. He wonders if Junhui really is a god. He certainly fits the bill. Because when Junhui smiles like that, it’s as though he’s the most important thing in the universe and Jihoon is just happy to witness his existence. 

“You know, I never actually agreed to the bet.”

Junhui’s laughter rings louder than all the machines and the crowd in the arcade. 

**Author's Note:**

> lov my junhoon.
> 
> please consider supporting me on ko-fi by the same name <3


End file.
